conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
New Germanic Empire
The New Germanic Empire, Empire '''or '''NGE is an imperialist nation made up of its original nations (Austria and Hungary) and its recently conquered ones (Czechoslovakia, Slovenija, Serbia and Bulgaria) and its partially conquered territories that were gained during the final wars of Jonas Boehm (the eastern half of Croatia and the western half of Romania). Its capitol city is Vienna located in the Austrian Province, it has a population of just over 61 million and is a leading developer of military technologies. __TOC__ History Before the Austro-Hungarian Confederation The rejoining of the 2 nations took 39 years from the dissolution of Austria-Hungary in 1918. After WW2 both countries faced very different fates while Austria was devised into separate zones by the Allies, Hungary was completely occupied by the Soviet Union. Austria eventually earned its independence in 1955 and declared complete neutrality until its parliament was usurped by Jonas Boehm (aged 34), who was an anti-communist revolutionary, in April 1956. just 6 months later in October 1956 the general populace of Hungary revolted against the Soviet rule. The Soviet Union responded by massing a large army and invading Hungary on the 4th of November, Austria responded by Invading on the 5th of November with a large portion of the Austrian army and a few militia forces. The fighting was along a bloody and violent stalemate line right down the center of the country. After a month of fighting and only a small amount of ground being surrendered by the Austro-Hungarians, the USSR's forces were being worn down and every day the casualty ratio of the freedom fighters to soviet troops swung more in the freedom fighters favour. On the 3rd of January 1957 the soviet union pulled out, battered by frontline fighting with the Austrians and worn down by the Guerrilla tactics of the Hungarians. The Austrian troops retook the rest of the country and began repairing the damage done by the USSR, however it was no easy task and it took them until June to establish a stable government. After Hungary was back in working order Jonas proposed a union with them to show the solidarity of the two countries against those that would attempt to control them, Hungarys priminister agreed to the proposal and so began the Austro-Hungarian Confederation. The Austro-Hungarian Confederation When the Austro-Hungarian Confederation was formed both Jonas and the Hungarian Priminister (Imre Nagy) wanted to keep some Soviet aspects within the Hungarian system, of course this did not go down well with Jonas and on the 29th of December Imre went missing. It is unknown what happened to him but in the end Jonas blamed the Soviets and the Soviets blamed Jonas. The new Hungarian Priminister was more geared towards Jonas's objectives and used the disappearance of Imre as the reason for an invasion of Czechoslovakia. First they went north in 1959 and conquered Czechoslovakia after a year long war, they divided it between Austria and Hungary and the two once small countries were developing into major european powers with their now more powerful economies. Then Jonas wanted to make another aggressive push this time to break up Yugoslavia and conquer however he faced strong political and public opposition and was forced to conserve himself. Within the ten or so years he spent in the country watching the Confederation grow in power he grew both proud of the nation he had made and bitter of its inactivity but in 1971 he saw an opportunity to break Yugoslavia as it entered a economic crisis. He went back to the Hungarian Parliament with his body guards (who would later become the basis for the New Germanic Empires Army) and demanded that they take this chance, they refused and so Jonas had them shot. First he Pushed into Slovenia to test Yugoslavia, their response was minimal and weak, so he pushed into Serbia and annexed it. Then he raided Yugoslavia's borders and broke the armed forces down but his troops were weary from such constant activity and so he was forced to stop and sign the Treaty of Belgrade in 1973 which detailed the dissolution of Yugoslavia into smaller states and the transfer of Slovenia and Serbia into Confederate hands. He soon set his eyes on Bulgaria when one of his military advisers commented on the lack of a Austro-Hungarian navy, he saw it as the perfect place to establish fleet production lines. 1975 saw the Invasion of Bulgaria and a war so quickly won due to the new Austrian StG 74 assualt rifle, it was won in just in just under two months, the day that Sofia was secured and the Austrian and Hungarian flags flew above the capitol became a national holiday called Sieg in Sofia Tag (Victory in Sofia day in German). The next four and a half years saw the production of a large and powerful fleet that would gain Jonas even more of a reputation as a man not to be taken lightly. Unfortunately after this expansion serious threats came from a heavily nuclear armed Soviet Russia that stopped Jonas in his tracks. He again retreated to the country and stayed there thinking that his glory days were now truely over. In the eleven and a half years there he wrote a book called "Mein Traum" (my dream) in which he detailed what he had hoped for and what he had achieved, it was banned in the Soviet Union and Warsaw pact countries as it contained anti-communist writings. It became an instant best seller in Austria, Czechoslovakia and Hungary however while it sold well it did not get the reception it had in Austria in the new territories of Sovenija, Serbia and Bulgaria. However it was not the end for Jonas in 1991 the soviet union fell apart and so now at the venerable age of 71 he started up his new four stage plan: the first stage was to aqquire designs for a nuclear missile from the US or from the reforming Russia, this stage was completed apparently with sucess due to the presence of nuclear weapons in the New Germanic Empire. The second stage was to conquer Romania and Croatia then Greece, this was as far as the plan got for while inspecting the Romanian front on 30th of March 1994 Jonas was assasinated along with his body guards. The third and fourth stage remain a mystery to everyone except the leaders of the New Germanic Empire, conspiracy theorists beleive that the four stage plan was destroyed but there are those that think it is still being followed through. New Germanic Empire (1994 - 2003) It was widely considered that Jonas had no offspring but it turned out that he did and that many of them were now his leaders of the Army or Businesses. There were at least 11 candidates for the seat of the leader of the Austro-Hungarian Confederation but on the 1st of April all but one died and he (Lukas Hoffmann) admitted it was he who had caused this to happen. He said that it was because he knew them all too well and knew what they would have done, he said that he was the only one who had seen through their fathers brain washing, with a quote from one of his speeches "do not see me as the lesser of eleven evils, but as the greater of eleven goods!" that was to inspire public support at that time, as the countries had split into political factions each supporting one of the now dead leaders. Recent studies show that the behavioral patterns of his siblings had displayed symptoms of many sorts of mental conditions but mainly Megalomania, this though did not excuse him from this list and he too had displayed small signs but none serious enough to cause a full on effect. He quickly took the throne and combine the countries of the Confederacy into one new nation, the Germanic Empire, which his father had described in Mein Traum as the modern recreation of Austria-Hungary. He was quickly accepted by a majority of the people and he made many reforms which were put together and executed on 18 May 1994, the day which the New Germanic Empire is considered to be formed on. The reforms were on the bias laws, aggressive conscription policies, the unstable economy, flawed defence plan and the needs of citizenship. Even though it was now a much more free and equal country it was still a dictatorship, there were many mixed reactions world wide but some heralded it as a fine example of a benevolent dictatorship. Next Lukas stopped the wars against Croatia and Romania and the new borders were drawn upon the front-lines with a few advances by the Empire being surrendered. He then made everyone within the Empire a citizen. Afterwards he gathered up all the old currencies for reprocessing keeping count of how much each person had given in, then reprinted and distributed the Neuemark in proportion to how much people had given in. He also gave everyone within the military the chance to resign though about 63% didn't, modernized the countries technology, including its military technology but also its medical technology. These all happened within two years but the actual time it took for the Empire to settle into its new boots was 9 years. In 2003 the final reforms (dealing with laws and defence) had finally been fully executed. Within the 9 years they remained in isolation so to deal with their problems before they began looking outside at other nations. Modern Age (2003 - 2010) These were years of silence mainly with the country just showing signs of political interest or military caution. The main problem of these years has been dealing with their debt which they amounted building a powerful industry, while most of these debts have been paid off there are still those that remain however after the almost complete collapse of the US, they feel that debt should be paid to either one or all of the new american nations however a meeting let alone a deal has not been signed. While the amounted savings during the years in which the US has been gone are large enough to pay the debt back in one go, the interest on the contract is still increasing. Government Brief Ever since the formation of the New Germanic Empire, it has been no secret that the country is ruled by despotism, though of course there are people who deal with the general tasks that would amount to too much for one man in one day. The government is spilt into the Upper Tier and Lower Tier. The Upper Tier government officials are selected generally from the previous years Lower Tier officials (though this isn't always the case) by Lukas himself, they are the leaders and commanders that execute Lukas's will and delegate responsibilitys to the Lower Tier. The Lower Tier government officials are elected by the people and are all normally part of a certain political party, the more places a party holds the more it can influence the national agenda as with all governments, while the most powerful partys of this time follow Lukas's veiw in life he could stop any operation that he does not agree with if he wishes so. Elections are held on the same day as the formation of the New Germanic Empire, 18 May, and elections are yearly although campaigning may take place only within April and May. Upper Tier Seats There are many places within the Lower Tier government however there are few in respect in the Upper Tier government. The 13 seats of the Upper Tier and their current holders are listed below: Major Political Parties the Österreichische Konservative Partei, OKP (Austrian Conservative Party) is the largest and most powerful party at the moment and hold power in military and economy seats, their colour is red. Military Policy: They wish to keep the military as a major priority and keep up the high funding of the Army, Navy and Air Force and continue investing in military technologies. Economic Policy: They plan to continue to develop the NGE's industrial base even if taking loans again would make that necessary. Social Policy: They hope to continue expanding the laws to make them more accurate and harsher on criminals and repeat offenders. Foreign Policy: They favour isolationism and keeping themselves to themselves however they also beleive that setting up trade agreements with nations like Everett would be favourable. the Deutschnationale Partei, DNP (German National Party) is the fourth largest party but still holds more political power than its adversaries, they generally confine themselves to military and foriegn affairs seats, their colour is brown. Military Policy: They would like to expand the military and increase funding for all aspects of it, they would also like to bring back peacetime conscription. Economic Policy: They have no plans and wish to let other party's manage this for them. Social Policy: They wish to bring up the requirements to be a citizen within the NGE. Foreign Policy: They wish to increase diplomatic relations with Yarphei and the East Asian Federation and want the NGE join the OIS. the Christlich-Demokratischen Partei, CHD (Christian Democratic Party) is the third largest and has its supporters in mainly religious areas (not just Christian area) and they are a social and foreign affairs party, their colour is white. Military Policy: They have no plans and wish to let other party's manage this for them. Economic Policy: They wish to make more economic reforms and increase the economic power of the nation. Social Policy: They wish to improve education and bring in better laws that are more accurate and effective. Foreign Policy: They wish to lower contact with nations like Yarphei and the USSR as they beleive they held and might continue to hold communist veiws. the Ungarischen Konservativen Partei, UKP (Hungarian Conservative Party) is the Hungarian counterpart of the Austrian Conservative Party while both used to be one party the Hungarians split off to start their own party around 2006, they focus on social and foreign affairs seats and their colour is green. Military Policy: They wish to keep the military the same size but upgrade its technology. Economic Policy: They have no plans and wish to let other party's manage this for them. Social Policy: They hope to lessen the punishment of laws and lower the needs to be a citizen. Foreign Policy: They favour isolationism and wish to keep outside contact to a minimum. the Tschechische Industrie-Partei, TIN (Czech Industrial Party) is a Czech economic party that has the backing of a few major companys and so it focuses on economy seats, their colour is blue. Military Policy: none. Economic Policy: They hope to expand the production of goods, increase industry and make economic reforms. Social Policy: none. Foreign Policy: They beleive in opening trade routes with as many countries as possible and boosting international trade income as much as possible. the Germanische Volkspartei, GVP (Germanic Peoples Party) is one of the few liberal parties within NGE politics while it is the most powerful is ussually holds only one Upper Tier seat, they focus on social seats and their colour is gold. Military Policy: none. Economic Policy: They wish to limit government control on certain companies and bring control to the owner of the company. Social Policy: They hope to make laws lighter while also invest in a better education system. Foreign Policy: none. the Volk Liberale Partei, VLP (Peoples Liberal Party) is a new party that was made up of lots of people from many different parties, they focus on gaining social seats and their colour is black. Military Policy: none. Economic Policy: none. Social Policy: They wish to lower citizenship requirements. Foreign Policy: They hope to bring the NGE into PAFF and improve relations with its member countries. Economy Brief The New Germanic Empire is a growing economic power, however the way it used loans to gain that power in the first place has left it in serious debt. The Empire boasts one of the most powerful manufacturing industries in the world, utilizing massive production lines that can produce weapons, vehicles, equipments and goods in a staggeringly short amount of time. These production lines are also what gives the NGE a high percentage of its GDP. While production line companies end up very rich, in times of need they are required to take orders from the government and halt all production of other items in the meantime, which can cause the company serious problems. The country works via a mixed economy and this has proven more prosperous than the original planned economy used in the Confederation. It favours a free market system and the state owns very little though can take economic control of any company within the country. Trade The NGE is known to be one of the worlds biggest exporter of weapons, selling low grade militia firearms to high grade rocket launchers, this has been looked upon differently by many countries. Imports are quite low as only the needed rescources are brought into the country, exports however are extremely high and vary from simple goods to recent technologies. The country still however lacks the trade it needs to bolster its economy however this is due to its isolational approach to foreign affairs, which seems to be changing very rapidly. The country has its most imports in agriculture and least imports in technology, while having the most exports in weapons and the least in agriculture. Currency The Neuemark is quite a powerful and unique currency, it keeps its value above the American Dollar and the Euro, one Neuemark is currently worth $1.37. The Neuemark started on the market in a very high value however lost value slowly over the years, many feared the new currency would soon plummet but around 2009 it secured its worth after a government campaign that reorganised areas of the economy to stablize the currency, since then it has retained a value of about $1.37. another interesting fact about the currency is that it is a completely paper currency, there are no coins just half size notes for the Neuepfennig of which 100 make a Neuemark. Culture Brief The New Germanic Empire is now 61 million people strong with 92% being able to speak the official language of german. The Empire also remains quite a religious state with only 3% of its popuation being athiests and 71 % being Protestant Christian. the NGE also has a reputation for its harsh punishment of criminals especially those with a life sentence. Rights are very free within the country however the amount of freedom means that people can use their freedom of speech to be racist though there are no laws against racism the way laws are arranged stop serious offences from going unpunished. Law The tight legal system an harsh punishment of the Empire makes it the country with the lowest amount of repeat offenders and one of the countrys with one of the largest and steadiest reduction in crime since 2000. Laws within the Empire work on a system of freedoms with the major one being the Freedom to Live, with others being things such as the Freedom of Speech, the Freedom to Trade and the Freedom of Pay. Punishments work on removing the freedom of the offender that they violated and can include extra punishments if the judges see fit. Also the court system works quite differently, as in each case there are 3 judges present: a supreme judge (who controls and regulates the court), a court judge (who acts as a second to the supreme judge and seconds the supreme judges desicions) and an apprentice judge (they learn how to be a judge and record what goes on for later review). The New Germanic Empire also has no laws that apply specifically to one sex or race and have the Freedom of Equality which demands that no special treatment is given to any one person no matter their sex or race while this annoys some who beleive sexism and racism are a major problem within the NGE, the majority of the population favours this law over what other countrys have put in place. Holidays The NGE has many public holidays through out the year, while some are more traditional others are newly added by Empire officials and Lukas: Technology Military